sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelFlames/Character Review 2:Dash the turtle
Here we are again with a second review requested by Dash the turtle Idea belongs to:Jet Set Ronnoc Here we are with the fastest turtle evah 8D -shot- Story Summary: Dash the Turtle "タートルダッシュ" (Tātorudasshu) lived with his family and others in the city called Videra. One day a unknown figure was attacking the peaceful city. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the being. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the unknown enemy. But with Dash's help they both defeated the figure created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. Kk reading time is ovah c: I have to give a point for the backstory.Very good with making a city name Videra.Sounds like a name honestly but good job with that.Somewhat,most stories has to do with a something and the character defeating it themselves,but Dash was consider a strong fighter but was unable to defeat the figure.Good job for that bro :V.Glad its not himself defeating it when he's strong.It is original IMO."Almost" hm? Welp,he cant help the whole entire world so almost is the best word tbh. Abilities Summary: Shell Dash: '''Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. It reminds me of Mario for a sec but a good ability for a turtle.Since he has shell and his name is Dash .3. '''Tail: '''His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. Tail as a weapon? Thumbs up! Bowser time :3 '''Speed: can run fast, about 17'000 mph, due to bieng trained by Sonic. Mkay mkay.Bit cliche but mkay uwu Super Peel Out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Eh. Drill up: a certain move learned as a child, a move where Dash takes a form of a drill, and well, you should know the results. Is it that pink hair anime,Teto,with hair as a drill? Cool :3 Strengh: he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Not sure if this is neseccery Parkour: can run up walls, cielings and other things Parkour from skydoesminecraft :D Swiming: '''Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time He's a turtle! Of course he can :D '''Tornado spin: Dash spins in his shell so fast it causes a tornado to form causing him to move with it *claps* uwu Get ready for super forms Transformation Ultra Dash: When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he turns into Ultra Dash. A bit cliche.. *Flying(mkay?) *Super speed (Unknown how fast)(eh..) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break.(creative.Not anything from Super Sonic) *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) (Same thing) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) (Alright.uwu) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile.(Missle time :D) Its ok for Ultra Dash. Dark Dash Dark Dash only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. Sounds like Eggman's creation IMO.hehe Powers: *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature(o.o; EXE??) *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down(Good.its not unlimited uwu.) *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours(Sounds like EXE again o.o;) Note for those two:They look like each other IMO Personality Dash is usually very clumsy and usually doesnt know his own strengh and given that fact he also has issues talking girls he finds cute/attractive/pretty.(Clumsy part is fine and i think most boys has issues of cute girls :V) He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat.(Agreed) He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect.(uwu) Dash doesnt use much good vocabulary(Sounds like me...for somewhat reasons) his clumsyness is also a matter of not taking things to serious.(Yep) But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating infact he is sometimes overprotective of his friends(Good uwu) Good personality so far :D Notes So far,Dash is good.Nothing much to say about him.He is perfectly fine :D Category:Blog posts